


Broken Reels

by Gears112



Series: Inky Depths AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another Take on Inky Depths Below, Boris and Bendy are like in the Ch 3 Trailer, Gen, Henry needs a nap, Joey's an ass, There will be some fluff, Toons are Good, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: While exploring and attempting to escape Joey Drew Studios, Henry finds that his friendship with Joey wasn't the only thing that broke when he had left the studio 30 years ago. As he slowly begins to unravel the mysteries of the Ink Machine, a recurring question appears; is it even possible to fix what's been broken for so long?(Another take on the Inky Depths Below AU)





	1. Falling Down

...

Henry gasped as he rounded the corner, praying he would be able to outrun that demonic ink thing that was chasing him before he collapsed to the ground. He was barely able to catch himself, and let out a startled gasp as he landed harshly on his hands. He let out a curse as he felt the all-too familiar stinging and numbing sensations in his legs.

“No...not now…” He cursed as he heard the ink dripping sounds; that demon was coming closer. Henry bit his tongue as he tried to army crawl, but the pain was too much, forcing him to stop. Out of all days for the phantom pains to come back, it had to come back when he was fighting for his life. He looked around for something, anything to-

“Well, well, well~” Henry’s blood froze as the demon’s voice giggled above him. Henry rolled his eyes as he felt his fingers begin to twitch again, wasn't this peachy?

“Just hurry up and kill me…” Henry mumbled and the inky demon, Bendy, made a surprised huff, like the very idea offended this slightly taller demon.

“Kill you? Now why would I do that Henry Ol’Pal Ol’Friend? Joey said that you were gonna join us and never leave again, so why would I kill you?” Henry made a mental note that if he somehow survived this, he would punch Joey in the face when he saw his old boss again. Bendy giggled before noticing Henry’s trembling. “Henry? What are you doing?”

“I’m on the ground, waiting for the sweet embrace of death.” Henry said sarcastically.

“Well, I see that, but why are you trembling? Are you cold? Do you need a sweater or something?” Henry blinked in confusion, paling slightly before wincing as the pain increased.

“N-No, it’s just an old pain flaring up…” Bendy made a confused huh sound and Henry focused on looking on the floor, hoping for the pain to pass so he could make a run for it, while the less-than-darling demon was distracted.

“Like when Joey got you that chair that moved around?” Henry’s eyes widened as he paled; how the hell did that cartoon know about that?!

“H-How did-”

“I remember hearing you two get mad at each other before you abandoned us…And when I asked Sammy about it later, he said that you were sick and Joey was trying to help you….”

“Yeah, by embarrassing me in front of everyone…” Henry muttered under his breath, the bitter memory rearing it’s ugly head, but shook his head. Bendy scooted over to get to Henry’s line of sight.

“But you were sick, right?” Henry let out an annoyed sigh as the conversation went back to  _that_ question again.

“Technically no...I wasn’t…” If Bendy had eyebrows, they would’ve been raised and Henry was wondering if he lost it; first of all the demon he animated was  _ alive _ , and second, instead of trying to kill him, he was acting concerned about him. “How the hell did you even hear about that?” Bendy giggled.

“I’ve always been here!” Bendy sang. “Ever since the start, I’ve always been here~!” Henry watched as the lanky demon did a small turn. “Joey just got me a body! Before that I was just floating around,” Henry blinked slowly, seriously wondering about his mental condition as Bendy knelt in front of Henry, to get a better look at the older man. “Your glasses got bigger...and you look more shaded…” Henry raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Shaded! You know, darker than you were.” Bendy said, hoping for the man to get it. “I mean you were the color of the boards last time I saw you, speaking of which, where did you go anyways?” It clicked for Henry; of course a black and white cartoon wouldn’t understand what being tanned meant or the names of colors.

“I had moved to Hawaii.” Henry said slowly. 

“Ha-wa-ii?” Bendy repeated slowly. “Wow that sounds pretty cool! What’s it like huh?” Henry blinked slowly as he tried to figure out what he should do, but the pain in his legs and the numbing coldness of the ink staining his clothes was starting to take a stronger hold. “Hey Henry what’s-” Henry didn’t hear the rest of it as he fully collapsed and blacked out.


	2. Return of an 'Old' Friend

..

“So he’s gonna be ok, right?” Henry groaned as he felt a cool object against his forehead.

“Yes, Bendy, but do be careful, he’s still a bit injured…” Henry heard a whine and a gruff grunt sound.

“You whinin’ ain’t gonna help him much.” Henry slowly opened his eyes, half wondering if he was hearing things, and considering he was talking to a friendly demon before he blacked out, he wasn’t going to completely disregard it. “Hmph. You woke him up.”

“I did not!”

“Did too.”

“Did not!” 

“Please, knock it off!” Henry opened his eyes and slowly got up, wincing slightly at the muscles protesting the movement.

“What in the world?” Henry started to ask before taking in his surroundings; he was in an office, but in the office with him was a large inky demon, a black wolf, and-

“Sammy?!” Henry exclaimed. “But you were killed?” The featureless ink figure merely made a shrugging motion.

“My Lord was...generous.” Sammy simply explained, tossing the rag into a nearby bucket. 

“And I can’t really hold anything that long.” Bendy interjected, and as if to prove his point, pick up some papers, which easily slid from his hands. “So I had to get Boris to help too.” The wolf in question merely grunted before going back to the can of bacon soup he had in his hands. Henry blinked slowly, wondering if he was halluncinating before noticing that Sammy was staring at him, specifically his sweater vest, which despite the ink stains was still bright red and yellow with blue accents.

“Umm...can I help you Sammy?” Henry said awkwardly before Sammy looked away quickly.

“Ah, s-sorry…” The former Music Director mumbled. “It’s...just been a while since I’ve seen color…” Henry’s face fell, the reality of this hellhole sinking in again, wondering what other horrors his former coworkers had to deal with.

“A-Ah, yeah..” Henry mumbled, looking at the vest. “A neighbor got me this, claiming it was the latest thing to have…” He snorted at the memory. “Maria nearly fell over laughing when I opened it…” Bendy and Boris looked at him. “You remember Maria Valdez, Sammy?” Sammy made a bemused sounding hum. 

“Perhaps….”

“Dark hair, local nurse…?” Henry continued, hoping to not look like an idiot. “Managed to catch Wally when he tripped down the stairs?” Henry sighed. “Punched Joey in the face when he made that ‘croaker’ remark.” Judging from the snort from Sammy, he finally remembered.

“Ah yes, that woman, I can recall a bit...Joey’s face was priceless…especially with that remark...what was it again? The one she said…” Henry scratched his chin as he tried to remember.

“Hmm, I believe it was something along the lines of ‘The only croaker I see is the toad in front of me’...or something like that…” Bendy snickered before howling with laughter, surprising Henry as Boris grumbled, trying to focus on the soup. Sammy seemed to make a pleased hum before the director sighed.

“So what do you plan to do now?” Sammy asked as Bendy’s laughing died down. Henry sighed.

“Well, we’re going to get out of here…” Boris looked up from his soup and everyone looked at him.

“What?” Bendy exclaimed as Sammy appeared to furrow his brows.

“You meant to say you were going to get out of here, right?” Henry kept a straight face and shook his head. “Henry, you can’t be ser-”

“You three are leaving with me, and anyone else that is still down here and that’s final.” Bendy hopped from one lanky limb to another in complete excitement as Boris looked back at his soup, as if he was debating finishing it. “And don’t worry, our house has been rather empty the past few years, there should be plenty of room.” Henry paused before seeing what he could only assume was a look of disbelief on the formless face on Sammy’s face before remembering that when he had left the studio 30 years ago, he was a single man. Henry chuckled nervously as Boris and Bendy looked at each other in confusion.

“You got married.”

“Yes, I did…”

“Joey’s going to kill you. Even more than what he was already,” Bendy raised an eyebrow.

“Sammy, why would Joey want to hurt Henry? He came back after all! Isn’t that what he wants?”


End file.
